En el Super
by CocoNeko
Summary: Arthur va al Super ¿Que es lo que podria salir mal? Adaptacion de el video de el mismo nombre. Pasen y lean ;D


Hola! Esto... Pues es mi primer fic, sean gentiles (okno ._.), este es como una parodia o algo asi, de un video que vi, y todo el maldito video me lo imagine con los personajes de Hetalia (Vamos, que era inevitable XD) Aca el link watch?v=Sgw08kx3i7M :3. En este fic hay OOC, pero ya veran por que. (A veces se me van los dedos y soy capaz de dar un resumen ahora mismo XD).

Los personajes son de el gran Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

El creador de esta gran animacion es hecho por RALNEGAS.

KASHSJK Empezemos.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland se encontraba en la fila del supermarcado.

''Espero que sea rapido, solo vine por estos rastrillos'' penso el ingles ''Se supone que estoy en la fila rapida'' volteo a la derecha ''Aunque esta es la mas lenta de todas''.

Un niño con traje de marinero y voz molesta le rogaba a su madre (Una señora de unos 40 años, bajita, rechonchita, con cabellos rubios y ojos morados) que le comprara un barco.

-¡Mama, comprame este barco! ¡Esta muy lindo!

-NO hijo, esta muy caro.- dijo la mama con un fuerte acento finlandes, desesperada por irse.

-Hmp- El niño inflo sus mejillas, y de la nada saco una cajita que contenia un chocolate- ¡Entonces comprame este conejito de chocolatito!

-No hijo, ahora no traigo para eso.

-¡Pero tiene una figurita adentro! ¡Y juntas las partesitas, y armas, armas un robot, mama! ¡Solo son 30 partes! ¡POR FAVOR, MAMA!

-A ver, Peter, espera un momento.

''Fucking kids. Lo bueno es que yo pase directamente de bebe a adulto. Siempre fui muy maduro'' penso con orgullo Arthur '' Y considerado con...-

-¡COMPRAMELO! ¡YA!

Arthur empezo a desesperarse. Ese niño le traia hasta los ...

-A ver, Peter, muevete que voy a hablar con el señor ¿Si?- La señora le hablo al niño, indicandole que se callara.

-¿Seria todo señora?- Le pregunto el chico que atendia, un despreocupado lituano.

-Si joven. Pero ahi me marco queso gourmet y es chedar- Apunto la señora, a la pequeña pantallita.

-Es que cuesta lo mismo, señora.

-No, no, no, no, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Pero por que no hacen las cosas bien?- dijo la señora, molesta por aquel insignificante error.

-Es que señora, mire, generalizan el codigo de barras de los quesos para agilizar los tramites.- dijo el chico, que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Mama, entonces comprame estas galletas Soreo (N/A: No se me ocurrio otra cosa que poner XD) ¡Trae figuritas de 'Tony, el extraterrestre'! ¡Compramelos!

-Ay, ya tienes muchas figuritas y...y... tienes muchas figuritas. A ver, muevete.-Dijo la señora.- Joven, me esta marcando mal el precio de el chedar. En las promociones de el periodico decia que estaba en descuento ¡¿Que no las vio?!

-Em, no. Me levanto a la cinco de la mañana para venir aqui. No vi las promociones de hoy- le dijo nervioso el lituano.

-Pues estan mal capacitados, joven.- El ingles empezo a sentir ganas inmensas de matar a señora.

''Como jode la señora. Solo fui a comprar rastrillos. ¡RASTRILLOS Y YA!'' Arthur apreto el paquete de rastrillos ''Bueno, tendre que salir de la fila.''

Se dio la vuelta y se encontro con un frances que lo miraba coquetamente.

-Eh, disculpe joven, ¿Me permitiria pasar?

-Ains, si le dejo pasar joven, pero asi como asi, GUAPO- Le mando un beso a el ingles.

Este, con un pequeño rubor, miro el carrito de el frances. Llebaba pepinos, platanos, condones y una revista que tenia por titulo 'Gays health'. Arthur lo miro horrorizado. El frances lo miro coquetamente. Rapidamente Arthur se dio la vuelta, decidido a no mirar otra vez.

-Jefe de el departamento de quesos, favor de pasar a la caja EXPRESS.- Anuncio por el megafono el lituano.

De repente aparecio un chico con una botarga de raton.

-¿Que paso Ramon? A ver, vamos a ver, cual es el problema- dijo el chico poniendose en el lugar de el lituano, y empezo a teclear los botones.- Al parecer, tenemos discrepancias con el area de quesos, señora- siguio tecleando - Ese queso no esta en oferta hoy, sabe - tecleo - Solo d de la mañana solamente. Espero comprenda, señora, gracias de todas formas.

-Haberlo dicho antes, joven; es que este joven- La señora señalo al lituano- no esta capacitado para realizar su trabajo.

-Ahh, pues... ¿Que cosas, no?- dijo la botarga- Asi pasa...- Se quito de el lugar de el lituano, dispuesto para irse- Ramon, nos vemos al raton ¿No? Jajajaja- Se rio la botarga - Al raton, si, por que yo soy un raton y pues... Bueno, adios - Se despidio el raton.

-¡Mama, las Soreo, mama!- grito el niño

- A ver niño- Dijo el ingles, molesto, buscado monedas en su bolsa- Ten, comprate tus fucking Sereos- le grito el ingles mientras le lanzaba las monedas a la cara del niño.

La madre enojada, regaño al ingles - Hey, nosotros no venimos a mendigarle galletas a un viejo. Somos una familia de clase, ¿Me escucho, joven? Mire, ya hizo a llorar a Peter ll.

'Peter ll' era un bebe feo que empezo a llorar.

-Creo que esta llorando, por que se hizo ya se hizo mierda señora- le dijo el ingles, señalando al bebe.

'¡Cambien a ese niño, huele bien culero!' Grito un mexicano que pasaba por ahi.

-¡Claro, claro que hizo mierda! ¿Usted no hace mierda?- le dijo la señora, enojada.

El lituano hablaba, pero nadie le hacia caso.

-No, señora, no quise decir eso- le corrigio el ingles a la señora.

-¡Claro! Como usted es robot que no hace mierda, no? Todos iguales- le sermoneo la señora.

-Señora, POR FAVOR, yo no quise decir eso- Le dijo Arthur, impaciente.

-Señora, ¿Va a pagar esto?- Le dijo el lituano, interrumpiendo la discusion.

-¿Aqui aceptan los cupones del WCenter?- Pregunto la señora.

-Esta es otra tienda, señora-

-Bueno, lo pagare con tarjeta.- La señora le entrego su tarjeta al lituano.

-¡Ya señora, que me quiero largar de aqui con mis bloody rastrillos!-

Un dependiente tembloroso con los brasos llenos de monedas, se acerco al lituano. El fucking bebe seguia llorando.

-Toris, te traje tu cambio- De repente, se le cayo todas, TODAS las monedas.- Perdon Toris - El chico tembloroso se ofrecio a levantar todas las monedas.

-¡MAMA! ¡Si no me compras las Soreos, voy a gritar!

Arthur tenia los ojos rojos, por toda la ira que tuvo que soportar.

-Señora, no pasa la tarjeta-

-¿Esta seguro?

-¡MAMA!

-¡CAMBIEN AL PINCHE MOCOSO ESE!- Volvio a gritar un mexicano

Arthur apreto el paquete de rastrillos, en un intento de controlar su ira.

-Me dio la tarjeta de WCenter, señora

-¿Pero la aceptan aqui?

-Soreos, soreos, soreos, soreos!

-Toris, quita tu pie

-¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!U PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!- Grito Arthur.

-¡Inmaduro!

-¡No mames!

-¡Boludo!

El ingles parpadeo, la señora y el dependiente ya se habian ido, con sus cosas.

-No hay razon para gritar, joven- Le regaño el lituano- Ya sigue usted.

-Okay, I'm Sorry (Lo siento) - se disculpo Arthur.

-Je ne vous pardonne, beau. (Yo si te pedono, hermoso.)- Le palmeo la espalda el frances

-Ah! ¡Ya dejeme!

-¿Tarjeta Hetaliana?

-No- se nego el ingles

-¿Tarjeta Club del Ahorro?

-No

-¿Cupones del WCenter? Aqui no se aceptan, pero para estar seguros.

-No

-¿Tarjeta de el Super Jodidisimo Comprador?- Dijo el Lituano, haciendo una pose de superheroe.

-Ya, ya, ya, tengo efectivo nada mas ¿Cuanto es?- Se desespero Arthur.

-Por 5 euros le agrandamos la orden de papas-

-Pero no compre papas

-Si, pero si compra papas, se las podemos agrandar. Digo, para que sepa lo de las papas

-¡QUE NO!

-Bueno, bueno, son 18 euros ¿Quiere redondear?

-Si, si, si, lo que sea- rodo los ojos Arthur.

-Son 30 euros

-What?! Why?! (¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?!)

-Si, es que redondea billetes, para mayor facilidad.

-Bueno, pero ya me quiero largar.

* * *

~Media hora despues~

Arthur estaba en el baño, cansadisimo. Le daba igual todo, al fin consiguio lo que queria.

-Ahora, a rasurar mi pelaje varonil- dijo Arthur, tocandose los 3 vellitos que tenia en su barbilla.

Se puso la espuma y busco en la bolsa el rastrillo.

Lo que estaba en la bolsa era EL QUESO. Ese jodido queso que habia estado jodiendole la tarde entera.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!- Grito Arthur... Miro el queso... Lo unico que podia hacer con el queso era comerselo. Le dio una mordida.

-Esta mierda sabe a queso gourmet-

* * *

Nyan~! Mi primer fic, terminado! Pobre Arthur, lo peor es que a mi ya me ha pasado D:, bueno mientras escribia todo esto, me costo imaginarme a Finlandia como cuarentona y amargada, iba a poner Hungria pero le va mejor a Finlandia, ya que es su madre... Bueno, dejenme Reviews, vino, lo que sea, pero sean gentiles *mirada de Canada cuando estan a punto de violarlo *...

Yanne~! 3


End file.
